


Dreams and Memory

by Iniren



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Marriage, practical joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniren/pseuds/Iniren
Summary: My favorite couple work through a professional disagreement.This would be set sometime after Death in Winter novel and other Star Trek novels, but I don't remember which.





	Dreams and Memory

She stormed into her office disappointed that modern doors merely whooshed shut because a slam would have been so much more satisfying. At least she could still rip off her lap coat, rumple it, and slam it on the floor. She flopped into her chair seething.

 

At the staff meeting the senior officers had been strategizing the relief effort on Ineria-Prime. There had been series of catastrophic seismic events and the most populous central continent had requested Federation assistance for the relief effort. They had come to assigning away team leads. Commander Worf had been assigned to coordinate the Inerian relief teams on the ground. Commander LaForge was working with engineering teams to stabilize the tectonic plates and install temporary structural supports. Lt. Parminda was strategically stationing security teams to assist any of the relief teams. Counselor Renova would arrange for post-traumatic care for both responders and survivors.

 

Then the Captain turned to his CMO and instead of calling on her to lead the medical team, asked her, "Doctor, who of your staff would you select to lead the planetside medical response?"

 

Confused she answered, "Well Lt. Ogawa is very capable, but..."

 

"Very well. Have her discuss her needs with Commander Worf. Dismissed."

 

All the others nodded and rose to leave...quickly. Their haste was partly because of the nature of the emergency, but the unmistakable prickle of irritation from their CMO.The doctor rose, eyes intent and mouth held taut with restraint. As the last of officers left, she began, "Jean-Luc. I am more than capable to lead the medical efforts on the ground."

 

"Beverly, under the circumstances..."

 

"This is just a relief effort...Worf will be there with me not to mention the security teams...."

 

"...the terrain is difficult and Lt. Ogawa is more than capable. This is not up for discussion. Please notify her of this assignment, Doctor," he calmly stated. 

 

She was stunned into silence. While publicly they had maintained their professional roles, they were now alone. He saw the change in her demeanor and questioned his use of her title: He had pulled rank.

 

"Aye, Sir," she answered and they both turned to leave. The captain was a bit surprised, he didn't get more resistance, more debate. He left for the bridge with the distinct impression that he'd hear more on the topic later at home. As the doctor returned to sickbay, she fanned the spark of irritation into a barely contained firestorm. 

 

Lt. Ogawa could see her boss' ire, but knew better than to ask. Handing the Doctor a PADD, she said, "Here are your scans from this morning Doctor. I'll check on the supplies for the relief effort right away." She'd built a valued friendship over the years serving together, but decided leaving right away would be better than lingering.

 

"Thank you, Alyssa. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be coordinating from the Enterprise.... I'm going to take a quick break to clear my head," the doctor replied.

 

It was good for her to clear her head as she took the long way around to her quarters. She ordered some juice from the replicator and realized she was still holding the PADD with the scans. Looking down at them she understood the captain's orders even if she didn't agree. He was functioning as her captain, husband and future father. _ Triple threat.Not gonna win this one, Beverly.  _

 

Resigned to the order, she returned to finish her shift and began plotting a little payback with their evening plans. Over the years serving together the captain and doctor had a rapport that seldom required acknowledgement of their respective ranks. They were so respectful of one another's strengths and skill, it had seldom been necessary. When they began a romantic relationship they had initially been cautious, but in truth nobody seemed to notice, as the change in their relationship only really affected times when nobody else would be around.

 

On the occasions, when they did disagree professionally, all that was usually required was a few statements back and forth to come to agreement - always as friends, never using rank or credentials. This was the first time in their marriage that he'd used his rank as captain to resolve the decision. 

 

====

When Jean-Luc entered their quarters, he did so with a little caution. He was contemplating if the quiet was a good thing or a bad thing when he heard his wife humming in the other room.

 

"Beverly?" He started.

 

"I'm fine. I understand," She sheepishly stated, hearing the caution in his voice as she warmly embraced him.

 

"Well I'm rather relieved.I half expected a lengthy debate when I came home."

 

Beverly said sweetly, "I still don't agree, but it's your call as captain. Just as it's my call this time what we're doing in the holodeck tonight."

 

She smiled flirtatiously, or perhaps mischievously; he wasn't quite sure. Jean-Luc has forgotten they'd made plans or perhaps he was convinced they were off because of their disagreement. Nonetheless he was feeling much more at ease, if she was as still planning their outing.

 

"I'm glad the plans are still on. So what will be doing?"

 

"Do you remember your dreams on Kes-Prytt? Well we're going to do that."

 

"I...I'm not sure..."

 

"Don't worry, it'll be great." She inwardly giggled at his anxious expression. They'd known each other long enough, she knew he didn't remember his dreams and had no idea what he'd agreed to.He couldn't deny her this perfectly safe request especially when he'd denied her the away mission over her objections. Nodding, he asked, "So do we dress the parts? Dinner first or there?"

 

"Dinner and dress there. Give me 10 minutes head start to set up first." She said it sweetly with her voice, but seductively with her eyes. Jean-Luc could feel himself blush and nodded as she kissed him on the cheek. "Oh! Bring that box, but no peeking until you get there," she called out as she floated through the door.

 

The captain looked over to the bedside table where she'd indicated.The case was a plain rectangular case about 30 centimeters long, shiny black with simple latches. That look she'd given him concerned him and sparked his curiosity. He sat at the edge of he bed trying for 10 long minutes to remember what he'd dreamed.As he approached holodeck 4 with case in hand, he gave up trying to remember, took a deep breath and entered. 

 

He anxiously stepped into a dimly lit establishment, dark walls adorned with swaths of plush fabrics, the deepest shades of purple, black and red. It was filled with plush furniture to mirror the walls. Seductively dressed women from a variety of species chatted with assorted patrons, surprised by his presence. The light was indirect and dim, he could hear music in the back ground and a little man waiting at a door.

 

"Ah good evening, sir," the man said as he approached, "Madam is expecting you. This way, please." 

 

_ Good Lord! This is that brothel we investigated when I was a cadet. _

 

The little man opened the door to a dim hallway adorned with all manner of objects: masks, feathers, fans, straps, and other unfamiliar items. He suddenly felt the weight of the mysterious case under his arm and felt the heat of memories from that long-ago mission. The two passed door after door, hearing muffled music rhythmically thumping, until they reached the last door.

 

"Madam is inside, sir," he indicated the door, "She reserved the private room." With a resolute breath Jean-Luc reached for the door and stepped inside. Just inside he found a low leather sofa and a tray of assorted refreshments. At the far side of the room was a semicircular stage only one step up, undoubtedly for private performances. In the corner was some sort of curtain partition, undoubtedly where "Madam" lay in wait.

 

"Beverly? ... Madam?"

 

"Jean-Luc. You're finally here," she came out in a deep blue gown that accentuated her dancer's figure. She slipped beside himon the sofa, caressing the case between them.

"You didn't peek, did you?" 

 

Then all his building anxiety came tumbling out. He was annoyed and indignant that she'd cornered him here.

 

"No, but I wish I had. I can't be in a place like this even as a holodeck fantasy."

 

"It was in your dream. It's a real place?"

 

"Yes. It's a brothel we raided when I was a 4th-year. They weren't legal on Federation worlds then, they aren't now. The kind of abuses these places breed is simply unacceptable! I can't be seen condoning this even with you!" Suddenly remembering the case, he exclaimed, "Good Lord, Beverly! What have you had me carrying all over the ship?"

 

She burst out laughing and it didn't stop until she was gasping for breath. She had just assumed his dream was merely a hodgepodge of subconscious images. He was sulking with a scowl on his face arms folded like a petulant child.As she caught her breath, she managed to ask, "But you still don't remember your dream?"

"No!"

"You'd better open that case," she said trying to hold back her laughter.

 

Glaring, he pulled the box toward him, released the latches and lifted the lid. Slowly he lowered his eyes down to look at the contents of the box. His face changed from scowl, to confusion, and very slowly to smile. At this point, Beverly could no longer contain her laughter and he joined in.

 

"This. Is what I've been carrying?"Holding up ancient style microphone, "Do you even know what it's for?"

 

"I do. After all you used it in your dream. I told you I heard some 'very interesting' dreams. I never figure you for karaoke, especially in this setting.... Jean-Luc, I had no idea you had such a nice singing voice."

 

Laughing he said, "You knew I didn't remember...You let me twist in the wind."

 

"And you love every minute... you love me."The first time since the staff meeting, he looked completely at ease. He stood, pulling her close and kissed her passionately. She'd brought a lightness and humor to his life that he never realized he wanted. Both could feel the depth of his love for her and their child, but also the burdens of command he faced everyday. They settled into a quiet dance to their own music; odd considering the background noise of the holodeck program.

 

"I don't think I could bear it if anything happened to you, especially now," he whispered, squeezing her tighter.

 

She continued, "I don't think you've ever told me about this mission."

 

"It made an impression."

 

"I noticed. You'll have to tell me sometime," she said laughing again. "Well now that we have that cleared up, there's only one question left," she stated.

 

"And that is?"

 

"Are we doing what I programmed tonight or whatever you thought we were doing?" 

 

Smirking he said, "How about we turn this off, scrub this program from the memory banks, and go home? I can tell you about the mission or dream up something we both will remember."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I am not too disrespectful of the real life suffering in brothels, but in the context of this story and these characters I do believe it is at least acknowledged such places are not condoned.


End file.
